Not a Princess
by Viselle
Summary: Aku bukanlah tuan putri berhati emas. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang bisa sangat egois jika menyangkut dirimu. Aku ingin bersamamu, dan akan berjuang untuk itu.


Disclaimer:

 **Gundam Seed/Destiny ©Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyui Tomino, Hajime Yatate Sunrise**

(saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya, tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa pun, kecuali kesenangan semata)

*.*

 **Not a Princess**

By

Ann

*.*

Peringatan: AU, OOC, typos, gaje,

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 _Aku bukanlah tuan putri berhati emas. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang bisa sangat egois jika menyangkut dirimu. Aku ingin bersamamu, dan akan berjuang untuk itu._

.*.

Sempurna. Begitulah sosok Lacus Clyne di mata rakyat kerajaan Plant. Cantik, anggun, berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, terpelajar, dan memiliki sifat rendah hati. Semua kualitas seorang putri dimilikinya, meski ia bukanlah putri sang raja melainkan putri penasihat kerajaan. Banyak orang yang mengira─bahkan sebagian besar dari orang-orang itu berharap─pada akhirnya ia akan menikah dengan sang pangeran, Athrun Zala. Tapi tidak, ia tak berpikir apalagi berharap demikian. Mungkin saat kanak-kanak ia pernah memiliki impian menjadi putri bagi sang pangeran, karena mereka memang sudah dekat sejak balita. Tapi dalam kehidupan remajanya hingga sekarang, impian itu memudar. Sebab Pangeran Athrun bukanlah laki-laki yang mampu membuatnya jatuh hati. Ah, sang pangeran memang tampan, tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuat jantung Lacus berdebar kencang. Gadis bersurai musim semi itu mengagumi sang pangeran─seperti gadis-gadis lainnya─namun tidak memendam cinta. Di hatinya ada orang lain. Sayang, orang itu tak pernah mau membalas perasaannya. Walau ia sudah mengungkapkan isi hati kepada laki-laki itu. Hanya senyuman yang ia dapat setelah pernyataan cinta yang penuh dengan kesungguhan.

"Jadi, putri Lacus yang cantik. Apa kau akan terus melamun, dan membiarkanku _menghancurkan_ semua bunga ini sendirian?"

Suara itu menarik Lacus dari dunia khayal, iris sewarna langit cerah mengarah pada gadis berambut pirang yang duduk bersila di sebelahnya.

Jika Lacus adalah simbol kefemininan, maka Cagalli Yula Attha adalah kebalikannya. Jika Lacus menggunakan jemarinya untuk merangkai bunga bunga dan memainkan alat musik, Cagalli menggunakan tangannya untuk menggenggam pedang dan mengendalikan tali kekang kuda. Jika Lacus tersenyum manis dan bertutur kata santun, Cagalli terpingkal-pingkal dan mengatakan apa yang hendak dikatakannya dengan berani. Jika Lacus lebih memilih gaun cantik untuk pakaian sehari-hari, maka pilihan Cagalli adalah celana panjang dan kemeja yang biasanya menjadi pakaian kaum pria. Mereka adalah dua entitas yang kontras, yang entah mengapa cocok satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak akan menghancurkannya, Cagalli. Kau akan merangkai bunga-bunga cantik ini menjadi mahkota bunga," ujar Lacus sembari mengambil bunga daisy putih.

Cagalli mendengus. "Kau yang akan membuat mahkota bunga, bukan aku."

Lacus hanya tersenyum menanggapi sambil dengan cekatan menganyam sulur-sulur membentuk lingkaran sebagai dasar mahkota. Hari ini tugas yang diembannya adalah mengajari Cagalli merangkai bunga. Sebenarnya, ini adalah tugas yang sulit. Sangat sulit bahkan. Andai bukan ratu yang meminta, Lacus tidak akan melakukannya.

Bukan tanpa sebab Lenore Zala, _Queen of Plant_ , meminta Lacus menjalankan misi yang hampir mustahil itu. Alasan utama tugas ini adalah Cagalli merupakan calon istri yang dipilih sang pangeran. Ya, alih-alih gadis cantik dan anggun seperti Lacus, Pangeran Athrun malah menjatuhkan pilihan pada gadis seperti Cagalli, yang bisa dikatakan separuh laki-laki.

Ah, itulah cinta. Tak bisa ditebak kapan, di mana, atau pada siapa datangnya. Cinta selalu mempunyai cara yang unik dalam memilih.

"Kau harus melakukannya, Cagalli. Ratu menugaskanku untuk mengajarimu. Jika kau tidak berhasil, maka aku akan kena marah," kata Lacus.

Cagalli memutar mata─salah satu kebiasaan yang tak boleh dimiliki oleh seorang putri, apalagi calon ratu. "Kau tidak akan dimarahi, karena tidak ada orang yang sanggup untuk marah kepada putri Lacus."

Lacus menghela napas. "Kau yang akan segera menjadi putri, bukan aku," sahutnya.

Wajah lawan bicaranya seketika sendu. Setangkai mawar merah muda Cagalli ambil, bukan untuk dirangkai, hanya untuk dimainkan di antara sela-sela jemari. "Terkadang kupikir semua akan lebih baik jika kau yang dipilih. Setidaknya, Ratu tak akan memerlukan waktu lama untuk memolesmu menjadi putri sungguhan, karena kau sudah memiliki kualitas itu."

Manik biru Lacus mengamati Cagalli. Ia mengerti keresahan yang dirasakan sang sahabat, dan sudah sering kali berusaha untuk membantu. Namun, ketidakpercayaan diri yang dimiliki Cagalli begitu besar, dan seolah itu tak cukup, orang-orang di istana maupun di luar bergunjing tentang Cagalli yang tak pantas menjadi pasangan Pangeran Athrun. Orang-orang itu tak memberi kesempatan bagi Cagalli untuk mencoba, mereka langsung menghakimi tanpa mau melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan gadis itu. Butuh usaha keras seorang ksatria wanita yang terbiasa berdiri di medan pertempuran, menjadi seorang gadis manis yang menghabiskan hari-hari dengan bunga, kain, atau urusan rumah tangga kerajaan. Cagalli sudah melakukan usaha maksimal, dan hasilnya pun sudah mulai terlihat. Paling tidak, sekarang gadis beriris _hazel_ itu sudah mencoba berprilaku lebih lembut dan berpenampilan feminim.

"Kita sudah sering membahas ini, Cagalli, dan kurasa kita tak perlu membahasnya lagi. Pangeran Athrun yang menentukan pilihan, dan dia menjatuhkannya padamu. Dia mencintaimu, begitupun sebaliknya. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku mungkin bisa menggantikan posisimu." Lacus sengaja menegaskan di akhir kalimat, agar Cagalli tak lagi mengulang pembahasan tentang hal yang sama. Bukannya bosan, ia hanya merasa pembahasan itu sia-sia, tak akan memperbaiki keadaan malah berpotensi memperburuk. "Kau harus berusaha, Cagalli," lanjutnya, "anggap saja kau sedang belajar teknik tali temali, bukannya sedang merangkai bunga."

Lagi. Cagalli mendengus.

"Dan kurangi mendengus, Sayang. Seorang putri tidak mendengus," kata Lacus. Cagalli terlihat hendak memprotes, namun urung. Gadis itu memilih diam sambil mencoba merangkai sulur tanaman rambat seperti yang Lacus buat. Diusaha ketiga, gadis itu berhasil membuat lingkaran yang bagus untuk pondasi mahkota bunga.

Lacus tersenyum. Ternyata tugas ini tak sesulit yang diperkirakannya. Seraya menyerahkan seikat bunga _baby breath_ ke tangan Cagalli _,_ ia bertanya,"Apa kau tahu makna dari bunga cantik ini?"

Cagalli menerima bunga itu, memandangi si cantik mungil berwarna putih dengan sedikit corak merah muda di ujungnya. "Aku bahkan tak tahu namanya, meski kuakui bunga ini memang cantik."

Lacus tersenyum. " _Baby breath._ "

"Nama yang unik," ucap Cagalli.

"Dan indah maknanya," sambung Lacus. "Kau tahu, bunga kecil ini mengandung makna yang besar." Mata Cagalli kini mengarah padanya, menanti. "Ketulusan dari cinta abadi."

 _Hazel_ Cagalli melebar, gadis itu menatap Lacus tak percaya lalu memandang bunga dalam genggamannya.

"Menurutku bunga ini terlalu kecil dan rapuh untuk memanggul makna sedalam itu," ucap Cagalli lirih.

"Seperti cinta," Lacus berkata, "kata itu terdengar sederhana ketika diucapkan, namun memiliki kemampuan yang dahsyat. Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang mampu membuat seseorang melakukan apa saja."

Cagalli mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kurasa kau benar. Cinta itu sesuatu yang aneh, yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Athrun?"

Pertanyaan gadis pirang itu membuat Lacus meringis.

"Kau bersamanya sejak lama, kalian tumbuh bersama. Menurutku wajar jika kau menginginkan posisi sebagai pendamping Athrun." Cagalli menambahkan.

"Dan bersaing denganmu?" Lacus menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak akan bisa menang."

Cagalli mencibir. Lacus tergelak.

Tawanya terhenti karena Cagalli memandang dengan serius. Temannya mengharapkan jawaban. Sebuah kejujuran mengapa dirinya tidak menaruh minat menjadi pendamping Athrun, walau dirinya dan Athrun digadang-gadang bisa menjadi pasangan sempurna.

Ah, Lacus tak menginginkan sebuah kesempurnaan. Hanya sebuah cinta sederhana yang ia dambakan. Kehidupan panjang yang diliputi tawa dan juga tangis, bersama laki-laki yang ia cintai. Laki-laki yang tidak pernah melihatnya, tak peduli secantik atau sebaik apa pun Lacus. Lelaki itu hanya akan memberinya senyuman biasa. Bukan yang mengandung sebuah ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis. Padahal Lacus sudah menyukai laki-laki itu sejak lama.

"Melamun lagi, eh?" Cubitan di pipi menyadarkan Lacus.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ... sedang memikirkan sesuatu," ujar Lacus penuh keraguan.

"Memikirkan jawaban pertanyaanku?"

"Ya, karena memikirkan jawaban pertanyaanmu, aku jadi memikirkan hal lain," jawab Lacus.

"Apa?" Cagalli penasaran.

"Aku percaya kalau Athrun bukan jodohku." Lacus sudah mengira bahwa jawaban itu akan membuat Cagalli melongo sehingga sama sekali tidak tersinggung ketika hal itu terjadi. Bahkan untuk beberapa saat Cagalli mempertahankan ekspresi itu, yang membuat Lacus terkikik. "Jawabanku benar-benar tak masuk akal ya?" Ia menelengkan kepala.

"Yah ..." Cagalli mengedikkan bahu. "Untuk hal-hal seperti ini logika terbukti tak berarti. Seperti kau bilang, cinta itu sesuatu yang dahsyat, dan sesuatu yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu seringnya tak bisa dilogikakan."

Lacus terdiam sejenak, mendalami perkataan Cagalli. Lama setelahnya baru ia bersuara, "Cagalli, apakah sebuah kesalahan jika kita memiliki perasaan seperti yang kurasakan? Aku merasa Athrun bukan jodohku, tetapi orang lain. Oleh sebab itu, di usia remaja hingga sekarang aku tak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi putri untuk Athrun."

Rambut pirang sebagu Cagalli bergoyang ketika gadis itu menggeleng. "Menurutku tidak. Bukankah perasaan tidak pernah salah?"

Lacus menunduk, memperhatikan bunga _baby breath_ di tangan Cagalli. "Tapi menurutnya perasaan tidak selalu benar," lirihnya.

"Dan itu juga benar."

Lacus mengangkat matanya, kebingungan. "Bukankah kau bilang bahwa perasaan tak pernah salah?"

Cagalli tertawa, sementara Lacus semakin kebingungan.

"Kukatakan satu hal padamu," kata gadis pirang itu setelah tawanya usai. "Dia, si pria misterius yang membuatmu sering melamun dan yang kau pikir adalah jodohmu itu, pasti belum pernah mendengarkan hatinya. Orang itu hanya menggunakan otaknya saja, dan abai pada otak kedua yang dia punya yaitu hati."

Lacus terpana dengan kata-kata Cagalli sehingga tak menyadari kalau jika Cagalli telah berasumsi mengenai seorang pria misterius. "Otak kedua?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Cagalli mengangguk. "Menurutku hati adalah otak kedua. Hati juga bisa berpikir, hanya saja terkadang terlalu melankolis. Seperti otak yang selalu membuat pilihan antara ya dan tidak, hati pun demikian. Bedanya, kita bisa melihat wujud fisik otak, sementara hati atau perasaan tak kasat mata. Ketika kau berpikir dengan hati, kau perlu menajamkan insting. Dengarkan dan yakini kalau perasaanmu itu tidak salah." Cagalli menyelipkan setangkai _baby breath_ di telinga Lacus, tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. "Terkadang, kita menemukan kalau perasaan kita salah. Tapi itu karena kita terlalu malas menyelami perasaan kita, meragu dengan bisikan hati." Gadis itu melanjutkan.

Lacus tertegun. Seketika ia menyadari bahwa apa yang Cagalli katakan benar. penyebabkan perasaan salah adalah sebuah keraguan, dan cara untuk mengalahkan keraguan adalah dengan keyakinan. Atau dalam kasusnya, Lacus harus meyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa perasaannya tidaklah salah. Ia menatap kagum Cagalli.

"Sekarang aku jadi benar-benar mengerti mengapa Athrun memilihmu," ujar Lacus sembari tersenyum, "kau gadis yang istimewa Cagalli Yula Athha."

Wajah Cagalli memerah, dengan sembarangan gadis itu mengambil beberapa mawar merah dan merangkainya bersama _baby breath._

"Cinta yang kuat." Tiba-tiba Lacus memekik.

"Heh?" Kepala Cagalli langsung tertoleh padanya.

"Mawar merah jika dirangkai bersama baby breath bermakna cinta yang kuat," jelas Lacus. "Kau dan aku memiliki cinta yang kuat." Ia menambahkan dengan bersemangat. "Selama ini kukira, aku yang salah. Ternyata dialah yang masih menyimpan keraguan."

"Ya, karena itu kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk meyakinkannya," sahut Cagalli sembari dengan serius merangkai mawar merah dan _baby breath_ di tangannya, begitu terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Lacus mengenai makna kedua bunga tersebut jika disatukan.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli." Lacus merangkul Cagalli, memeluk erat sampai gadis itu hampir tak bisa bernapas.

"Lalu, apa kau akan mengatakan padaku, siapa laki-laki yang kau anggap jodohmu itu?"

Seketika Lacus melepas pelukan. Ia memandang Cagalli dengan bingung. "Aku tidak bilang kalau─"

Cagalli memandangnya dalam diam, namun tatap mata gadis itu seolah berkata, "oh, ayolah, apa kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Sontak wajah Lacus dirayapi rona merah muda. Kedua telapaknya terangkat menutupi pipi. "Sebenarnya, dia adalah orang yang kau kenal. Bahkan kalian benar-benar dekat."

Dahi Cagalli berkerut. Tampak jelas gadis itu tengah memindai kaum adam yang dikenalnya. Tak berapa lama Cagalli menggeleng, tak mampu menemukan pria yang sesuai.

Lacus menggulirkan pandangan, menjauh dari tatap _hazel_ Cagalli. "Dia ... Kira."

"Kira?" Cagalli terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kau serius? Dia?" Lacus mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya? Si muka kalem itu?" Sekali lagi Lacus mengangguk. "Aku tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang seperti dia."

Lacus tersenyum. "Orang seperti dia yang kita bicarakan sekarang adalah saudaramu, Cagalli. Tepatnya, adik kembarmu."

Cagalli meringis. "Aku masih tidak bisa percaya, di antara semua laki-laki yang ada di Plant kau malah memilih Kira."

Kali ini Lacus yang mengedikkan bahu. Jika ditanya mengapa ia memilih Kira, ia tak akan bisa menjawab karena ada terlalu banyak alasan untuk jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki beriris violet itu. Misalnya saja, senyumnya yang menawan, wajahnya yang rupawan, sikap santunnya yang bersahabat, kepandaiannya. Ah, alasan-alasan itu jumlahnya terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan.

"Karena aku merasa dialah jodohku." Akhirnya Lacus kembali ke alasan semula.

"Jodoh yang sulit," gumam Cagalli.

Lacus pun tahu itu. Ia memahami alasan mengapa Kira masih meragu. Semua karena luka dari masa lalu yang masih menganga di hati lelaki itu. Luka yang ditorehkan seorang gadis bernama Flay Allster.

"Biarpun sulit, namun harus diperjuangkan."

Kedua gadis itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah datangnya suara. Seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut biru gelap berada mendekati mereka, lalu duduk di sebelah Cagalli.

"Rangkaian yang bagus, kau semakin ahli melakukannya." Laki-laki itu memuji hasil kerja Cagalli.

"Ka-kapan kau datang? Kau menguping pembicaraan kami ya?" Cagalli menunjuk tidak sopan pada laki-laki yang tak lain adalah tunangannya, Pangeran Athrun Zala.

Athrun meraih tangan Cagalli, menariknya turun. "Jangan menunjuk orang, itu tidak sopan," kata Athrun tegas. "Tapi kalau sedang berdua, kau boleh menunjukku." Laki-laki itu menambahkan kemudian.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," sahut Cagalli tak peduli.

"Sabar, Tuan Putri. Akan kujawab dengan segera," ucap Athrun sembari mendaratkan ciuman di punggung tangan Cagalli. Seketika wajah Cagalli memerah, sedang Lacus mengulum senyum melihat mereka.

Hati Lacus berbisik iri menyaksikan interaksi Athrun dan Cagalli. Ia pun ingin memiliki kebersamaan yang sama seperti pasangan di depannya suatu hari kelak. Dengan Kira tentunya.

"Aku memperhatikan kalian dari awal, mendengarkan ceramah panjangmu tentang otak kedua," jelas Athrun. Cagalli membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah.

"Lacus." Pria itu beralih pada Lacus. "Aku senang mendengarmu menyukai Kira. Sungguh, gosip yang beredar di sekitarku yang mengatakan bahwa kau patah hati karena rencana pernikahanku dengan Cagalli, membuatku tak enak hati. Tapi sekarang aku lega. Apalagi setelah tahu siapa yang kau cintai. Aku menjanjikan dukungan penuh untukmu."

"Senang mendengarnya," kata Lacus.

"Menurutku, jika kau percaya bahwa Kira adalah belahan jiwamu, kau harus memperjuangkannya. Aku belajar dari pengalaman, bahwa perjuangan itu tidak akan mudah, tapi hasilnya sepadan." Athrun meremas jemari Cagalli dalam genggamannya. "Kau harus rela jatuh bangun untuk memperjuangkan cintamu. Karena keyakinan tanpa usaha adalah percuma."

Lacus mengangguk penuh semangat. Kini, semangatnya sudah kembali bangkit. "Ya, aku akan memperjuangkannya."

.*.

Kebanyakan orang meyakini jika orang yang dicintai merupakan jodoh di masa depan. Dulu, Kira juga meyakini itu. Ia percaya bahwa Flay adalah jodohnya, sampai gadis itu meninggalkannya demi pria lain. Semenjak itu, ia tak lagi percaya mengenai jodoh. Ia yang sekarang bukan lagi pemuda naif yang dibutakan cinta, ia adalah pria dewasa yang berpikiran matang dan hati yang kuat. Karena itulah ketika Lacus Clyne datang kepadanya untuk menyatakan cinta, ia menanggapi perasaan gadis itu dengan biasa, bahkan cenderung dingin.

Baginya, keyakinan gadis itu adalah hal konyol. Kenaifan yang persis dengan apa yang dialaminya di masa lampau. Hanya sebuah ketertarikan singkat yang akan menguap dengan cepat, atau mungkin pelarian untuk mempertahankan harga diri karena calon pasangan yang sebenarnya diinginkan gadis itu akan menikah dengan orang lain.

Apa pun alasannya, Kira menghargai Lacus. Menyikapi pernyataan cinta yang menggebu itu dengan pemikiran logis yang disampaikan dengan sopan. Ia mengira gadis itu telah menyerah dan mengambil langkah mundur. Lalu mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dan pantas dibanding dirinya. Namun ia terbukti salah, ketika menemukan sepucuk surat di meja kerjanya. Sebuah amplop putih dengan segel yang hanya dimiliki keluarga Clyne.

Itu bukanlah surat resmi yang dikirimkan penasihat kerajaan, melainkan sebuah pesan pribadi yang dituliskan gadis pujaan di Plant.

Kira hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Semula, ia tak ingin membaca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya. Tapi sebuah bisikan halus di dalam dirinya, membuat Kira meraih amplop dan membukanya.

 _._

 _Dear, Kira._

 _Kau pasti terkejut dengan kedatangan surat ini. Karena kau pasti mengira aku sudah menyerah._

 _Sebenarnya, aku memang hampir menyerah. Jujur saja, mencoba memenangi hatimu adalah pertempuran yang berat, dan mungkin saja akan memakan waktu yang panjang. Kupikir akan menyerah saja, karena aku tidak akan kuat. Tapi setelah bicara dengan calon tuan putri kita, yang juga adalah saudarimu, aku menyadari bahwa diriku terlalu cepat mengaku kalah. Jadi, kupikir tak apa jika mencoba berjuang sekali lagi. Meski berat dan harus terluka, aku rela asalkan akhirnya kau jadi milikku._

 _Ah, itu pernyataan yang egois, bukan? Orang-orang pasti akan mencibir jika mengetahui sisi diriku yang ini. Tapi aku sungguh tak peduli. Benar-benar tak peduli. Sekali ini, aku ingin menjadi gadis yang egois._

 _Saat ini, kau masih belum mencintaiku. Aku mengerti, kalau kau membutuhkan waktu untuk membuka hati. Dan jika kau memilih untuk tetap tak mau membukanya, akan kudobrak saja. Ah, sekali lagi aku membuka sisi diriku yang lain di hadapanmu. Biarlah, mungkin dengan begini kau bisa melihatku dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku bukan putri sempurna seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, aku adalah diriku. Memiliki kekurangan seperti orang lain. Lihat aku sebagai diriku seutuhnya, bukan sebagai apa yang orang-orang katakan tentangku._

 _Seperti yang dikatakan Athrun, keyakinan tanpa usaha adalah percuma. Jadi, mulai sekarang aku akan membarengi keyakinan bahwa kau adalah jodohku dengan usaha untuk menaklukkan hatimu._

 _Bersiaplah._

 _With love,_

 _Lacus_

 _._

Kira harus membaca ulang isi surat itu tiga kali, agar tidak salah mengartikan isinya, dan juga untuk memastikan bahwa kakak kembarnya dan sang pangeran benar-benar disebutkan di dalam surat itu. Ia akan meminta pasangan berbahagia itu untuk berhenti ikut campur dalam urusannya. Tanpa perlu disemangati pun, Lacus sudah penuh tekad. Apalagi jika mendapat dukungan dari dua orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar dalam hidup Kira. Tapi itu bisa diurus nanti. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menyandarkan punggung di kursi dan mendesah. Ia tak memiliki kuasa untuk memaksa Lacus untuk berhenti, karena hati yang tengah jatuh cinta tak mudah dijinakkan. Ia pun pernah mengalaminya di suatu masa di ratusan hari yang lalu. Sekarang, yang harus ia lakukan adalah sedikit demi sedikit memberi pengertian pada Lacus.

Ya, itu yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi anehnya, Kira tak merasa sanggup melakukan hal itu. Jujur saja, melihat keyakinan yang begitu besar dibarengi usaha yang diperlihatkan Lacus membuat hatinya tergerak. Ada perasaan hangat menyeruak di ruang hatinya yang semula dipenuhi salju yang membeku.

Ah, untuk sementara pilihan terbaik adalah membiarkan Lacus mengetuk pintu hatinya. Mungkin akhirnya gadis itu akan menyerah, atau ... justru ia yang akan menyerah dan membuka pintu. Siapa yang tahu.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca fanfik dari saya, jika berkenan silakan tinggalkan jejak cantik kalian di kolom review.

Banjarmasin, 18 April 2017.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
